


To teach you a lesson

by Tetralea



Series: Accidental Sex [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Come as Lube, Explicit Consent, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Penetration, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, college AU!Bucky, creamy pie, engineer! Bucky Barens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: College AU!Bucky and the reader are having a painful argument, and after an especially painful comment from the reader Bucky decides to follow her to her room and to teach her a lesson.





	To teach you a lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmalloween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/gifts).



> This work was inspired by Marshmalloween's request from the accidental sex prompt [list](https://tetralea.tumblr.com/post/180633966797/fan-fantasies-cobrilee-caydenhathaway-ok) I have posted for this series.

With a hungry groan you woke up from you bed in your dorm room and headed to the kitchen to warm up some water for your instant pasta.

An uneasy feeling settled in your chest when you could see the lights were on in the kitchen and you could hear a man talking and some soft sighs following his words. God, please no, not him, not again.

You turned at the door just to face the most ridiculous scene ever, James Barnes was sitting on one of the tables, surrounded by four freshman girls swooning and drooling over him. You rolled your eyes and tried not to pay attention to them, even if you couldn’t not notice how the blue eyes turned to you in the moment when you entered to the kitchen and lingered on your back even when you were paying attention to the microwave.

‘Oh, that subject? That was easy, I haven’t leant anything, I just went in and I was so damn lucky, I could just remember everything from class. That’s why it is important for you guys to attend on your lectures!’ He schooled the girls who were staring at him with big adoring eyes and wet panties most probably. God, he was so annoying.

You tried not to pay attention and mixing with your pasta with the water instead, but it was impossible. The way the girls were particularly salivating for him and the way he used it to his advantage made you blood boiling in your veins. Why is it good the fuck all of those kids, they were barely twenty, and Bucky was in his senior year, it was a big deal for the girls of course but you couldn’t understand what he gained from this, mostly as he was about the be an assistant professor. God they are so stupid, he is so stupid! You were so angry you almost spilled your last instant pasta before you turned. You felt angry, sad for the girls and utterly upset by his liar, hypocrite behaviour.

‘Okay, first of all, he studied his ass off for that test. It was the hardest of all, and there is no way you could get the highest grade if you won’t study the program and the way of the analysis we had done.’ The words was pouring from your mouth uncontrollably. ‘Second, just because he is gonna be an assistant professor from next year, neither of you should think that fucking him would give you a better position at the scholarship lists, or even better grades, he will still have a professor in charge of him who will decide of the all above. So, if you really wanna have good grades than leave to your rooms and start studying instead of drooling over Barnes.’ You huffed with and angry hit on the counter as your anger got even worse staring at them not moving at all. ‘Leave!’ It come out as a yell and it made the trick, the girls quickly gathered their plates and ducking their heads down they sprinted out of the kitchen.

‘What the fuck do you think you are doing?’ Bucky jumped of off the table and walked over to you. ‘There was no need of that at all, I had no intentions of sleeping with any of those girls at all.’ Bucky yelled at you standing only a feet away from you.

‘Oh, really, because I think you made them think something else, Barnes.’ Your voice was a lot more upset than you wanted it to be but you couldn’t help it.

‘Oh, really?’ He asked lifting his eyebrows in disbelief. ‘You think you are so fucking smart?’

‘In fact, I know it! I ended this semester on top of my class, this one is the fourth one in a row. I also got the best scientific scholarship of our school and a job offer from Stark Industries!’ You crossed your arms in front of your chest looking him in the eye stubbornly.

‘We are not even at the same faculty, doll, you can’t compare us like this.’ Bucky crossed his arms too. ‘You are studying industrial design engineering and I am and electric engineer, God, have you ever heard what are the differences between the two faculties? I am sorry for not being a perfect student, while I am working my ass off to get an average grade which is still great in our classes.’ Now he was mad too, why does this woman had to be so ignorant of all the facts surrounding them and picking on him whenever she had the chance.

‘I know the difference, we have girls and you don’t that’s why you are chasing them like a sad puppy, to get some female attention, because you know what? You only have a big mouth with a small dick!’ You almost spit the words before marching back to your room, your pasta long forgotten. The red fog in your brains closed out the loud, fast footsteps behind you.

 **‘You think you are so smart?’** Bucky asked grabbing your arm stepping into your room after you. His face and eyes told you that he was clearly hurt. Hurt and angry. Before you could have register the meaning of it, he closed the door and pushed you against it. **‘Now let me teach you a lesson!’** It come out more of a threat than an actual offer, but you didn’t have time to think about it, when he grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head to press his lips to yours freely. His kiss was angry and hurt, pressing his lips hard against yours making you moan in surprise. It took you a second of mental fight with yourself before loosing the battle and you kissed him back with the same angry and desperate intent. Now it was Bucky’s turn to moan into your lips when he felt you let down your guard and kissed him back, jerking your hands which he was holding securely above your head. His other hand went to the back of your neck to deepen the kiss. He bit and sucked your bottom lip making you open your mouth for him.

There was no way for you to stop the lustful sound escaping your throat when his tongue found yours finally and kissed you like a man starved. The way you touched was more teeth and tongue fighting for dominance, and getting lost in the sensation of the angry, hard kiss. Bucky stepped closer to you, pressing his body to yours, not even trying to hide his erection. Your desperate whimper and the involuntary jerk of your hips against his betrayed you, making Bucky smile into the kiss, which was more desperate and hungry now than full of anger.

His hand was still holding you still, while the other one was inching your shirt up to slide his long fingers under it, feeling your soft, warm skin for the first time, and it nearly drove him crazy. He let go of your hands to lock the door with a quick click and slide that one under your shirt too, now only to hold you in place, his thumbs drawing circles onto your heated skin. He was constantly grinding into you, drawing sweet moans and whimpers from the both of you.

God, he wanted this since he was a freshman and you went out to give a presentation. You were beautiful, it caught his eyes way earlier, but than and there you proved just how outstandingly smart you were and what a great engineer you were about to become, which just mesmerised him, making him fall for you harder and faster than he dared to admit it to himself.

His hands grabbed you harder and with one solid movement he made you move and particularly fall onto your bed, Bucky climbing above you in an instant.

There was a mere second while you were staring at his lust blown blue eyes, which was darker now, staring at you hungrily. His lips were red and kiss swollen, his body deliciously heavy on yours and his cock, which was not small by any means you knew it by now, was pressed against your needy core.

‘I need you.’ You blurred out panting and without thinking, because God knows you were in love with this guy since he first helped you out with one of the awful programming classes you had to take. He was charming, kind and utterly smart. It impressed you more and more as he was tutoring you through the semester.

Bucky’s lips were back on yours in a second, devouring your mouth, pulling the sweetest whimpers out of you. You arched you back as he bit down on your neck, following with his tongue shooting the harsh feeling.

Small hands were sliding down on his back and pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it up until his shoulders, when he let your collarbone go for a second, so you could strip him. He shivered by the sensation of your hands and nails roaming on his back, stroking the tense muscles and digging your nails into his shoulders when he found a particularly sensitive spot on your neck.

He sat up pulling you with himself, kissing you again in a hurried, desperate way. Your shirt was gone and your bras followed. Bucky took a second to look at you, to take in the sight of your bare breasts hanging heavy on your chest, your nipples already hard. The blue irises were almost completely gone by his dilated pupils, and the sight made you crazy. You licked your lips to wet them, pulling a ragged moan from Bucky.

His hands were around you in the next second his most primal instincts took away the last bits of his patience as he pushed you back to the bed, being sure he was holding your head, so you couldn’t not get hurt. Keeping you pressed to the mattress Bucky started sucking and kissing on your breasts, fondling both of the rounded, soft tits with his hand and mouth, until his other hand undid your pants, pushing them down with your help alongside with your panties.

You could swear you saw stars from the way he was particularly worshipping your breasts, your nipples harder and more sensitive than ever, your moans falling from your lips uncontrollably and shamelessly.

His pants were gone next leaving nothing more between your heaving, hot bodies than his boxers.

‘You sure?’ He panted next to your ear, grinding his hips into you at the same time.

If your needy cry wouldn’t have been enough, you could force out a barely vocal yes, but Bucky could hear it. He pulled back to get rid of his boxers, giving you the opportunity to look over his body, which was beautiful. The whole man was gorgeous, muscular and lean, his cheeks were flushed, lips red and swollen, and you could tell he was just as impatient than you were. You mindlessly reached out to close your fingers around his cock, pumping him slowly. He wasn’t very long, but he was thick and his cock head was covered in pre-cum already. The long brown locks fall back as he let his eyes roll back and his head fall back a bit by the sensation your hands were giving to him.

‘As amazing as it feels, doll, we have to postpone the hand job. I need to be inside of you.’ In union with his words he braced himself on his elbows next to your head and slid into you with one solid motion. You legs trembled and you lift your hips to meet his thrust, pressing your whole body to him. ‘Fuck.’ Bucky muttered as he gave you a second to get used to the slightly burning, stretching feeling as his thick cock got buried deep into you. His movements were slow and small first, and as your moans and cries got louder he got braver, finally pounding into you fast and hard.

It was intense and better than you could have imagined it in your wildest wet dreams. His scent, his heat, his weight on you and his heavy, throbbing cock inside of you was almost too much to bear. You pulled your knees up to gave him more space, so he could trust deeper, reaching sports inside of you no one have ever could.

Bucky dipped his head down for a searing kiss, slowing his movements, dragging his swollen cock head alongside of your walls cruelly slowly. It was instinctive as you were moving with him, meeting his body at every thrust to feel more and more of him. When your hips shuttered, and an impatient whimper escaped into the heated kiss, Bucky pulled back, sitting onto his heels and pushed your legs up onto his shoulders, holding your hips with both hands, finally reaching and hitting your sweet spot with every thrust.

You were close already, but the new angle allowed him to push you to the edge in seconds. Small hands circled around his wrists and pulled the right one between your legs. He got it and started to circle around your clit fast and hard, making you last for a few more seconds.

Your orgasm hit you suddenly, the pleasure washing over your body, making you tremble and your walls pulsing around Bucky violently. There was a far moan you could hear through the high of your orgasm as he come, his cock twitching inside of you, spilling his warm cum into your gapping pussy.

The next few seconds felt like an out of body experience. Bucky carefully slid your legs down from his shoulders, placing them gently on the bed, he slid out of you carefully and moved you a little to have enough space to cuddle up to your side. His warmth pulled you in making you turn to snuggle close to his chest, letting him close his arms around you. You felt more at peace than any time before, you heart was still hammering, and you could feel Bucky panting too, his skin a bit damp from sweat.

There were moments of quiet, none of you knowing what to say. The previous anger and biter feeling were gone completely, replaced by ease and peace.

‘Doll, are you okay there?’ Bucky asked with a bit rusty voice nuzzling your forehead, to make you look at him. ‘You are unusually quiet.’

‘I don’t really know what to think.’ You admitted with a little shrug.

Bucky’s lips got pressed against your forehead with a tender kiss, sighing softly. ‘About what?’

‘You.’

There was quiet for a few seconds again before Bucky could have spoken again. ‘Well, you have to figure it out yourself, but I am here if you’d like to ask anything.’ His hands were fumbling behind you to find your blanket, covering the two of you with it, as suddenly he become very aware of the actual temperature of the room.

‘Why are you trying to wow all those girls all the damn time?’ Your voice was a bit broken as you kept your eyes down, staring at his pale chest in front of you. ‘Do you enjoy fucking them just for fun, huh?’ There it was again, the anger the pain of him charming those girls all the time.

‘I have never done that.’ He shook his head a little. ‘Despite of what you are saying I have never slept with any of those girls, I have never touched any of them to be honest, except if I was dating someone, but that wasn’t too often in the last years.’ He took a little break, trying to read your face but you were stubbornly looking down. ‘Also, despite of what you think, yes, maybe I am not having the top grades all the time, and I am not even at the top of my class all the time, which means I am getting a lot less scholarship than you do. Now that I can be an assistant professor, the university is giving me a job which also gives me an opportunity to tutor the younger ones for some money, because whether you believe it or not I have to pay at the grocery stores too, doll, I am not getting my food for free either, I need the money.’

Great, now you felt horrible for accusing him for all of those things. Your chest felt tight and heavy and you couldn’t help looking up to his steel blue eyes.

‘You are an awesome teacher, Buck. I know it by experience.’ You laughed awkwardly as his eyes softened a little for finally being able to see you. ‘Also, I am sorry for all the things I have said. I’d like to change it a ittle. You have a big mouth and a big dick in fact.’ The wide grin spreading across his lips made you heart flutter and finally made you laugh a little.

‘Well, I am glad you at least acknowledge that.’

Before he could have think he leant in kissing you softly, breaking the kiss immediately after the realization hit him.

‘Sorry, I shouldn’t have…’ He blushed and averted his gaze from you.

‘Yeah, maybe, but you know what you really shouldn’t have done?’ You asked and he couldn’t miss how some of the anger returned into your voice. ‘Coming inside of me, Barnes! That, you shouldn’t have done, that!’

Bucky was blinking in shock recalling his acts from a few minutes ago, when he in fact spilled his load deep into you.

‘You are on the pill.’ He stated nodding towards the box of medicine on your night stand. It wasn’t necessary for you to turn your head, you knew it was there, clearly stating what kind of medicine it was. ‘And, yes, I have seen it even before anything have happened.’

‘So, you decided to just do that?’ You sat up suddenly almost hitting your head to his. ‘Oh, sure why not, I mean it is my body, but no-. ‘Your rumbling got cut by a hard kiss on your lips, muffling your sounds, not leaving your mouth until he felt you relax a bit.

‘I got carried away, I am sorry.’ Bucky breathed onto your lips, and his confession calmed your nerves a bit. ‘Also, you haven’t said a word either, so stop blaming me only. You said you wanted me, so you were into this just as much… God, why are you so fucking frustrated about everything I do?’ He asked changing the subject suddenly, drawing back a little to be able to look you in the eye. ‘I am here, doll, and if you haven’t noticed I am pretty head over heels for you, so quit being so jealous to any other woman I am talking to and blaming me just to try and push me away.’ Your eyes went wide, mouth got opened a comeback forming on the tip of your tongue, but Bucky was faster. ‘No, listen! I love you okay, and you hurt me on any occasion you can, I love you since almost two years, but you always find a way to hurt me, so I never asked you out, even if Steve claimed you are just being immature and surpass your feelings.’ Steve your mate at the uni who was Bucky’s best friend and introduced the two of you.

It was way too much information that you could process in such a short time, you still couldn’t let your truth fully go, but you couldn’t deny the obvious happiness spreading in your chest, warming your heart to his words.

‘I am sorry. I was jealous, I guess. To every girl since you tutored me, because maybe I fell for you too.’ You said finally pressing your lips to a tight line, your eyes trying to read his face, which lit up a little to your words. He pressed his lips to yours without thinking, soaking in the happy feeling warming up his chest. When he broke the kiss you tried to wet your lips. ‘Wait, I need some water.’ You whispered and Bucky leant back with a gentle smile letting you crawl out of the bed, walking to the table to grab your bottled water.

A broken growl rumbled from his chest as you walked over and he could see his cum dripping down on your thighs. ‘So, fucking beautiful.’ He moaned getting out of bed standing behind you, his cock thickening and hardening fast. His hands reached down, gathering some of his load with his fingers. ‘Is it okay, if I come inside of you next time, doll?’ He purred while bringing his fingers to your folds spreading his sticky cum over them, mixing it with your slick.

 

Your head fall back to his shoulder as you let him caress your still sensitive pussy as your arousal started to building once more for him. ‘God, yeah, I am really on the pill, and I’m clean.’ Your words slurred a bit as new waves of pleasure washed over you when Bucky started to draw circles around your clit.

‘Thank you, doll. I’m clean too, so how about we got back to the bed and skip foreplay this time? You are still so fucking wet for me.’ While speaking Bucky drove you back to where you have been laying before, climbing back between your legs.

‘Wait!’ You pushed your palms flat against his chest. ‘That was my last pasta in the kitchen, and I left it there.’ You whispered blushing that this was the thought in your mind before sex, but you couldn’t help it.

‘I’ll order you some normal food, and it will be very romantic and cheap, but first, we have something else to do.’ His mouth covered yours once again as he filled you easily, savouring in every movement, in every sound of yours, because now he didn’t have to hurry. He could truly enjoy this without being afraid that it will eventually end, because even after that, he will have the opportunity to do it over and over again, and god, after two years of pure longing for you, he wanted to do it until one of you passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I really like writing this one!
> 
> If you'd like to make a request, from the accidental sex prompt [list](https://tetralea.tumblr.com/post/180633966797/fan-fantasies-cobrilee-caydenhathaway-ok), please send an ask on [tumblr](https://tetralea.tumblr.com/), or here in the comments.
> 
> PS: I am still trying to figure out AO3.


End file.
